Christmas Oblivion
by Hikari of the Moon
Summary: It's the gang's first Christmas back on Destiny Island! But someone's not feeling the joy...


Okay, my first New Year's resalution is completed. I am entering the Kingdom Hearts category which I so much love to read from. Don't forget, it's never too late for a Christmas story! Cue the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. If I did...Well, I don't know, but I don't!

Spoilers: To the end of Kingdom Hearts 2. To keep from getting anything spoiled, don't read this until after you've beaten KH2. Then come back and read it.

If you want to see it that way, there may be slash implications. Flame because of them and Axel will flame you back. Literally.

* * *

It was their first Christmas season back from their journey. Sora was, once again, believing in Santa and had even convinced Riku and Kairi of his existence, telling stories of Christmastown. The three of them were so happy being together again after so long. But...Someone wasn't happy at all.

"Sometimes when you guys aren't around," Tidus told Riku and Kairi one night on the island, "Sora starts crying."

Riku and Kairi stared at him. "That's impossible," Kairi said.

"Sora's not sad, Tidus," Riku said, "He's happy. And if he's not, how come it's never when we're around?"

"Because! he's just so sad, you know?" Tidus sighed. "He'll be sitting there and he'll just slump against that tree you guys are always at and start to cry. Selphie even tried to help him once, but he started screaming at her. It was like it wasn't even Sora!"

The next morning, after spending the night thinking, Riku sat up sharply in bed. "Tidus was right. It wasn't Sora!"

That night, he waited secretly at the bottom of the ladder into the ocean. Above him, Kairi was saying her good-byes to Sora. So Riku waited. Kairi left and started heading back to the mainland. Riku had faked going back earlier, so Sora was supposed to be alone. Soon enough, he heard someone crying. And Sora was the only other person left. He climbed the ladder and poked his head carefully above the edge. Sora had his face in his hands and was limply leaning against the curve of the papou tree. Riku climbed up onto the island, walked over to his friend and placed a hand on his shoulder. Sora flinched and looked up, the murderous look in his eyes severely diminished by the tears still falling.

Riku looked him in the eye and saw the blue wasn't dark sky blue, but rather the blue of the ocean on a stormy night. His suspicions confirmed, Riku whispered. "It's okay to cry, Roxas."

"H-how did you k-know i-it was me?" Roxas stuttered, wiping frantically at his eyes.

"Your eyes look different and Sora wouldn't hurt himself by crying alone," Riku said, sitting next to the 'complete' nobody.

"I can't cry to anyone!" Roxas sobbed. "I can't! I'm not supposed to still exist! And I have no one!" Riku pulled him into a hug and Roxas continued to sob, only now against Riku's dampening shoulder. "Naminé fused and Axel's dead! Hayner, Pence, and Olette don't remember me! And I'm stuck here in Sora!" Riku rubbed Roxas's back in an attempt to comfort him. "This Christmas is just so horrible! Everyone celebrates with family and friends and I don't have either!" His voice cracked. He grabbed Riku's vest and clung to him. "W-why can't I j-just fuse o-or die?"

Riku started to cry. His once-enemy, who fought viciously and decimated him once, was broken and wishing for an oblivion that wasn't just a keyblade.

They sat there, Roxas sobbing even past the point where he lost all his tears and Riku crying silently for Roxas, until the dawn's first light peeped over the horizon and sparkled off the water.

"I...I suppose I have to go now. Sora will want to see you." Roxas pulled away from the other and looked away.

"Wait." Roxas looked back and saw Riku smile softly to him. "If you need to talk to someone, Roxas, I'll be there for you."

Roxas smiled for the first time since he was in the fake Twilight Town and shook his head. "Thanks, but...I don't think I'll be here much longer. Good-bye, Riku."

He closed his eyes and, for a moment, he was totally still. Then he opened his eyes, which were returned to their normal color. "Riku? What're you doing here?"

"Same thing as you," he said back. Sora just nodded and yawned.

"I didn't get any sleep last night."

"Up all night again?" He asked, jokingly.

"It's weird. I think..."

"What?"

"I think Roxas is awake. That's silly, isn't it?" He smiled up at Riku who just barely hid his shock. "But I can feel him sometimes. He was sad, but I think he's feeling better now."

Riku felt better himself knowing Roxas was okay, but had to wonder just what he meant by his last statement.

Sora told him and Kairi on the day of Christmas Eve that he couldn't feel Roxas anymore. Kairi smiled and said that meant they were one again. Riku looked the other way and shed his tears quietly. He wondered to himself if Roxas had fused with Sora or given up his existence all together.

"Merry Christmas Roxas." Riku whispered to the sky. "I hope you found what you needed."

* * *

Well, I hope this wasn't too bad. Please review if you have any comments! 


End file.
